Mi Príncipe de cuento de hadas
by cele-dalvi
Summary: Relato situado en el 1800, en Inglaterra.    Alice, una joven niña que desea encontrar a su príncipe azul, y que está segura que no es su primo lejano Luis, con quien sus padres arreglaron casarse a penas nació.


Mi Príncipe de cuento de hadas.

Desde mi nacimiento, en 1819, desearon y planearon un gran futuro para mí.

Mis padres, Charles Brandom y Caroline Brandeburg son personas importantes en la aristocracia de Inglaterra. Muy reconocidos en el condado de Northumberland, donde vivimos, junto a la frontera escocesa.

Puedo decirles con seguridad que, con sólo minutos de nacida, yo ya me encontraba emparentada con un primo lejano, Luis Coburgo Conde de Carrick. La primer y única hija de los Brandom, la tan esperada, casada con un Conde. Eso nos situaba un escalón más arriba, de donde nos encontrábamos.

En mis años de niñez, sólo pensaba en mis muñecas preferidas, mis amados vestidos, en los famosos bailes que me esperaban y en casarme con un buen hombre, que me quisiera tanto como yo a él.

Sentada en una de las bancas del jardín, recordaba aquellos momentos de felicidad plena, donde reinaba la imaginación y todo terminaba con un "_Y vivieron felices para siempre_".

Ahora tengo 17 años y debo afrontar cosas que no quiero, una de ellas viene hacia mí, en este momento.

-Luis, qué sorpresa! Cómo has estado?- Incorporándome un poco.

-Bien, gracias… y tú?- Sentándose a mi lado, mirando el paisaje supongo.

-Muy bien, ansiosa por un baile, al que nos han invitado.

-El de Bedfordshire?

-Ese mismo, asistirás?- _Que diga que no, que diga que no._ Pensaba.

-Me será imposible, estaré de viaje para esa fecha.

-Oh, es una lástima. Será en otra ocasión.- Sonreí discretamente, sin que me viera, mientras me ponía de pié. A la vez acomodaba mi vestido, color dorado, con puntillas en cuello y mangas.

-Debes irte?- Dijo imitando mi acción.

-Sí, lo siento. Tengo clase de pintura – Comenzando a caminar – Nos vemos en la cena.

-Puedo preguntar como estuvo la conversación?- Dijo mi institutriz Diana.

-Como siempre, sigue sin sorprenderme…

-Debes hacerte a la idea, será tu esposo...

-Lo sé y eso me preocupa.-Interrumpiéndola.- Si me aburro ahora, cuando sólo paso algunas horas con él… imagínate viviendo bajo el mismo techo, toda la vida.

-Niña Alice, no serás muy exigente?

-Algo está mal en mí, Diana?-Preocupándome.- Seré una mala esposa?

-No digas eso. De momento debe preocuparte sólo una cosa…

-Cual?

-Tu clase de pintura, andando.

Casi llegábamos con el carruaje y mis nervios aumentaban. No era el primer baile al que asistía, claro que no, pero este era el más importante. No todos son invitados a la gran mansión de Woburn Abbey. Para mis padres era un honor y para mí un sueño.

Desde la entrada ya impactaba, iluminada por cientos de velas estratégicamente colocadas. La estructura, sus columnas, las grandes ventanas… cada detalle, por insignificante que fuera, valía la pena observar con detenimiento.

Nos dirigimos al gran salón, donde se encontraban los músicos y gran cantidad de personas, vistiendo sus mejores atuendos. Podía percibir la diversión de las parejas danzando. Risas y conversaciones por doquier.

Yo permanecía al lado de mi madre, atónita por todo aquello. De un momento a otro, la música se detuvo y un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Las miradas fueron puestas en la entrada del salón.

Dos caballeros y una dama caminaron, cruzando a paso lento el lugar, a medida que iban avanzando las personas hacían una reverencia. Yo no tenía idea de quienes eran. Pero lo averiguaría, en cualquier momento.

Concluyendo su recorrido, la música volvió a empezar haciendo que las parejas volvieran a danzar con alegría.

Mis padres se acercaron al encuentro con los recién llegados, yo junto ellos.

-Un honor estar aquí, Sr. Withlock.- Comenzó mi padre- Me presento, soy Charles Brandom.-Agachando su cabeza.

-Me alegra que haya podido asistir. Le presento a Edward Masen Duque de Norfolk y a Rosalie Sajonia, mi prima.

-Un placer conocerlos.- Saludándolos gentilmente.- Mi esposa Caroline y mi hija Alice Brandom.- Nos presentó mi padre, a la vez que hacíamos una reverencia.

-Encantado de conocerlos.- Respondió el Sr. Withlock.

-Mamá, quién es el Sr. Withlock?-Pregunté al alejarnos unos metros, dando lugar a que otros pasaran a presentarse con los recién llegados.

-Es el Duque de Bedford, hijo de William Withlock y Adelaide Sajonia. Dueño de este lugar y sobrino del Rey Jorge IV.- Me explicó muy deprisa.

-Puedes ir a bailar, Alice. Diviértete un poco.- Propuso mi padre, cortando conversación alguna sobre el tema.

-Con permiso.

Bailé varias melodías, casi todas divertidas y alegres. Varios caballeros se ofrecían a ser mi acompañante en el baile y yo con gusto accedía.

Luego de un rato, me dispuse a recuperar aliento y aliviar un poco mis pobres pies.

-Baila increíblemente, Srta. Alice.-Escuché detrás mío.

-Gracias…-Dándome vuelta- …Sr. Withlock.-Dije al verlo.

-Disfruta de la noche?-Preguntó alegre.

-Sí, todo es perfecto.-Sonreí- Y usted?

-Desde luego… le gusta Bedfordshire?

-No he tenido la oportunidad de recorrer demasiado, pero por lo que vi es muy hermoso y tranquilo.

-Usted dónde vive?-Me preguntó.

-En el Condado de Northumberland, conoce Sr. Withlock?

-Lamento decirle que no, pero me encantaría ir en algún momento.-Sonriendo- Le gustaría bailar, Srta. Alice?

-Me encantaría.-Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La música comenzó a sonar al momento que nos acercamos a la pista de baile. Ambos reíamos y disfrutábamos de la danza. Debo decir que baila muy bien, me sorprendió.

Observé a mis padres, a unos metros, mirándome asombrados. Pude descifrar que mi madre le comentaba a mi padre que estaba bailando con el Duque de Bedford. Reí por su comentario y coloqué toda mi atención en él, el Sr. Withlock.

Cada roce, cada sonrisa tímida, cada mirada producía algo mágico en mí, algo que nunca había sentido hasta ahora.

Después de ese baile, le siguió otro y otro. No podíamos parar hasta que fue necesario.

-Alice, disfrutas bailando con el Sr. Withlock?

-Claro, mamá. Es muy agradable.

-Y, dónde se encuentra ahora?

-Fue a buscar algo de beber, es tan caballero.

-Te interesa?

-Creo que sí, se me ha hecho muy grata su compañía.

-Sra. Brandom, le apetece algo de beber?-Ofreció al verme acompañada, en su regreso.

-No se moleste, Sr. Withlock.

-No es molestia, en absoluto.

-Me iré con tu padre, Alice. Sr. Withlock.-Haciendo una reverencia.

-Cómo se encuentra, le gustaría sentarse?

-Gracias, estoy bien.- Tomando pequeños sorbos de la bebida.

-Se hospeda en algún lugar en Bedfordshire?

-No, nos iremos apenas la velada llegue a su fin.

-Oh, es una lástima.-Agachando la cabeza.

-Sí, lo sé.

Pasamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, conversando y bailando. Es tan tierno y amable. Es justo como debe ser, es todo lo que he querido.

En ciertos momentos, fuimos acompañados por Edward y Rosalie, ambos fueron muy amables conmigo, son muy buenas personas. Amigos cercanos al Sr. Withlock, sin contar el parentesco de Rosalie.

Al momento de despedirnos, me acompañó junto con mis padres al carruaje, no sin antes decirme que me visitaría en Northumberland, lo antes posible.

Dos semanas pasaron desde aquel baile, me encontraba sentada desayunando, cuando la sirvienta entró al comedor.

-Ha llegado una carta, dirigida a la Srta. Alice, señora.-Anunció. Quedé sumamente sorprendida, la tomé y luego de abrirla, leí en voz alta.

-Es de Rosalie Sajonia, me invita a cenar con ella… aunque su primo cenará afuera.-Leí

-Cenará afuera?-Preguntó mi madre.

-Puedo ir?

-Seguro, hija.-Respondió mi padre.-Nunca debes rechazar una invitación tan importante.

No era un lindo día para viajar, pero debía hacerlo. Apenas a unos kilómetros de llegar, comenzó a llover terriblemente acompañado de un brusco descenso temperatura.

Rosalie si bien es toda una dama, quien no la conoce dice que es soberbia y mezquina. Pero esa es sólo su coraza, ella es una persona agradable, muy refinada.

Me resfrié al instante en que llegué y comencé a levantar temperatura. Mi vergüenza no cabía en la mansión, me sentía terrible. La cena pasó a segundo plano, ya que no tenía fuerzas para mantenerme sentada siquiera.

Cuando llegó el Sr. Withlock y vio en el estado que me encontraba, me ofreció quedarme cuanto fuera necesario, hasta que me sintiera mejor para volver a casa. Él mismo avisó a mis padres, que no tuvieron más remedio que resignarse y esperar para venir por mí.

_Toc Toc_. Escucho en la puerta de mi habitación asignada.

-Adelante.-Incorporándome lo más rápido posible sobre la cama.

-Se puede?- Preguntó el Sr. Withlock teniendo la puerta entreabierta.

-Sí, por favor… pase.-Sonriendo.

-Como se encuentra, Srta. Alice?

-Mejor, no voy a dejar de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

-No hay nada que agradecer, para mí es un placer que esté aquí… no que esté enferma, claro está.-Riendo.

-Lamento que haya ocurrido este inconveniente, Sr. Withlock.-Dijo mi padre.

-Nada que lamentar, Sr. Brandom. He disfrutado de la compañía de su hija y es bienvenida cuando lo desee.-Mirándome tiernamente.

-Es usted muy gentil, no lo molestaremos más. Hasta pronto, Sr. Withlock.-Dijo mi madre.

-Dele mis saludos a sus padres.-Acotó mi padre.

-Les serán dados. Hasta pronto, Srta. Alice.-Dijo mientras besaba mi mano.

-Hasta pronto, Sr. Withlock.

Pasaron los días y yo seguía pensando en él, pero tenía que lidiar con algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Sí, Luis estaba hospedado en mi casa, otra vez. Cada situación con él se volvía insoportable y tediosa. Todo lo comparaba con los gestos del Sr. Withlock, sé que no debería hacerlo pero me era imposible. Yo no quiero a Luis como esposo, lo quiero a él; aunque no sepa sus intenciones para conmigo.

Un día como cualquier otro, recibí la visita que tanto anhelaba. Había cumplido con su palabra de visitarme, estaba aquí.

Corrí hacia la puerta, esperando que mi padre la abriera.

-Sr. Withlock, es un honor tenerlo aquí. Pase, por favor.

-Muchas gracias, Sr. Brandom. Hola, Srta. Alice.-Dijo inmediatamente al verme.

-Sr. Withlock.- Respondí haciendo una reverencia.- Ha tenido un buen viaje?

-Sí, algo largo… pero ya estoy aquí.- Sonrió.

-Temo parecer indiscreto pero… que lo ha traído a Northumberland?- Preguntó mi progenitor.

-Para serle honesto, Sr. Brandom. Me he propuesto visitar este lugar, desconocido para mí. Considéreme un simple explorador.

-Estará exhausto, gusta tomar algo Sr. Withlock?-Ofrecí.

-Solo un vaso de agua, estaría bien. Gracias Srta. Alice.-Viendo mientras me retiraba hacia la cocina.- Señor, puedo pedirle permiso para que la Srta. Alice me acompañe en mi recorrido por los alrededores?

-Desde luego, Sr. Withlock. Mi hija con gusto accederá, al igual que Diana.

-Le ha gustado el paseo?-Pregunté camino a casa.

-Me ha encantado pero lo fue aún más por su presencia, se lo agradezco.-Respondió.- Dejo a la princesa en su hogar, volveré mañana… si es que no le molesta.

-Para nada, pero quédese a cenar… estoy segura que a mis padres les encantará la idea.- Busqué con la mirada los ojos de Diana, buscando su aprobación. Ella afirmó.

-No puedo resistirme a ningún pedido suyo, Srta. Alice.-Dijo entrando a la casa, sin antes dejarme pasar primero, como todo un caballero.

-Le apetece jugar al ajedrez? Digo… antes de la cena.

-Soy todo un experto.

Mientras nosotros jugábamos, mi madre tejía, junto a Diana y mi padre leía el periódico. De vez en cuando los veía por el rabillo del ojo, observándonos. Queriendo descifrar lo que pasaba entre el Sr. Withlock y yo.

Nos tomábamos el tiempo debido para realizar cada movimiento en el tablero, mucha concentración se perdía cuando nos contemplábamos mutuamente y sonreíamos como dos niños pequeños.

-Nunca se ha sentido como una pieza de ajedrez… en una partida que se juega contra su voluntad?

-Creo que es el momento de tutearnos, no te parece?- Reí por su ocurrencia, totalmente aparte de mi pregunta formulada.

-No sé si deba hacerlo, usted…

-Usted nada, imploro que me tutees… dime Jasper, por favor.-Casi con dolor pronunció las últimas palabras.

-Está bien, Jasper.-Sonreí- Debes hacer lo mismo conmigo, nada de señorita, sólo Alice.

-Me parece justo, Alice.-Imitando mi sonrisa-Te has sentido así? Como una pieza de ajedrez?

-Constantemente. A veces los veo inclinándose y moviéndome por el tablero.

-A tus padres?

-No sólo a ellos, también a mis parientes… les gustaría agarrarme por el vestido y arrastrarme de un cuadrado a otro.- Riendo. Él rió conmigo.

-Debes aprender a dominar las reglas del juego hasta que lo hagas mejor que ellos.

-Eso haces tú?

-Trato de hacerlo, constantemente… como tú has dicho.

-No me recomiendas que me case y mi esposo juegue por mí?

-Yo buscaría uno que jugara 'contigo', y no 'por ti'.-Mirándome a los ojos. Eso me descolocó, es tan… tan… especial.

-Sabías que quieren casarme con un primo lejano, Luis Coburgo?-Me limité a observar su expresión, esperando la respuesta. Afirmó lentamente, soltó un leve suspiro y habló.

-Cómo será él jugando al ajedrez?-Moviendo con su mano, una pieza. Logrando jaque mate. Ambos reímos por lo bajo.

Después de la cena, el tiempo pasó volando y llegaba mi hora de dormir, él se despedía de mis padres y me dejaba para lo último. Caminamos hacia su carruaje para decirnos adiós.

-Alice.- Expresó de golpe, sin soltar mi mano, antes de subirse a su transporte.

-Si?

-Entiendo cómo debe ser tu vida, más de lo que crees.

-De verdad?

-Sí, me encuentro en una situación algo parecida. No es nada fácil ser Duque.-Riendo.

Perdimos noción del tiempo, de cuánto llevábamos parados allí sin que nadie hablase, nuestras manos seguían tomadas y nos mirábamos profundamente.

Se subió al carruaje, luego de besar mi mano.

-Puedo escribirte?-Preguntó antes de cerrar la puerta. Yo afirmé con una sonrisa, la cual él imitó, delicadamente.

-Supongo que extrañarás al Duque.-Insinuó Diana, mientras me ayudaba a sacarme el vestido.

-Sí, lo extrañaré.-Dije con mariposas revoloteándome en el estómago.

-Lamento sacarte de tus pensamientos pero pasado mañana están invitados a la casa de tu primo Luis.-Acomodando las almohadas de mi cama.

-No me lo recuerdes, Diana. No sé que voy a hacer con esta situación.

La visita a mis tíos fue agradable, ellos tienen una enorme propiedad rodeada de un jardín hermoso.

Puse mucho empeño en no pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con Luis, la conversación podría dar un giro 'romántico', en dirección a la palabra 'casamiento'. Por más que desde pequeños estuviéramos destinados a casarnos, él debería proponérmelo de manera formal. A eso le huía, a darle la oportunidad de declararme su 'supuesto amor' por mí.

Yo todo lo que anhelaba era llegar a mi hogar y escribirle a Jasper, aunque sólo hayan pasado días desde su partida.

-Nunca me has contado cómo estuvo el baile de Bedfordshire.-Me sacó de mis pensamientos Luis.

-Oh, fue muy interesante. Lo pasé magníficamente bien.-Sonriendo.

-Me alegro que fuera así, conociste a alguien?

-A muchas personas, en realidad. Hubo mucho baile y varios caballeros bailaron conmigo. Aunque no hay mejor bailarín que el Sr. Withlock.

-Has visto bailar al Duque?

-He bailado con él.-Suspiré.

-A mi no se me da para nada el baile.

-Eso creí.-Se me escapó susurrando.

-Qué dices?

-Que no te vi… nunca hemos tenido la posibilidad.-Retruqué al final.

-Es verdad, y hasta me alegra.-Eso nunca lo hubiera dicho Jasper, aunque no amara bailar se le da muy bien.

Cada minuto al lado de Luis, era una hora para mí. Los temas de conversación eran monótonos y sin gracia.

-Y bien?-Pregunté impaciente.

-Si era el mensajero, Srta. Alice pero no trajo carta para usted. Lo siento.-Me desilusioné. Llevaba días esperando noticias de Jasper.

Debería enfocarme en mis pasatiempos, en vez de estar todo el santo día pensando en él. Además, si no me escribe es porque no está interesado de la misma manera que yo.

Si está en la misma situación que yo, como dijo… entonces debe tener algún tipo de compromiso con alguna mujer. Eso me dejaba tristemente fuera de la vida amorosa de Jasper.

-Supongo que querrás pasear conmigo esta tarde… De veras? Nosotros dos solos? Qué dirán mis padres?-Sonreí. Miré a mi perro Dash sentado en la silla, frente a mí, mientras lo retrataba. A la par de eso, enloquecía hablando sola, creando conversaciones.- No te muevas o nunca me quedará bien tu hocico.- Le ordené. No me hizo caso y se movió, haciendo que pierda toda perspectiva.- Me rindo, me rindo… eres imposible! Jajaj

Me levante de mi asiento y lo acaricié. Se había portado demasiado bien, por un buen rato, no podía pedirle más.

-Srta. Alice, Srta. Alice.-Llamaba corriendo la sirvienta.

-Qué sucede, Lily?-Bajando las escaleras.

-Una carta… para usted, desde Bedfordshire.-Habló emocionada. La tomé rápidamente y corrí al jardín.

"_Mi querida Alice: _

_Estos días serán muy tristes para mí, porque se acerca tu cumpleaños y sé que no podré asistir. Las cosas aquí están algo revueltas, por situaciones familiares que rozan lo protocolar. _

_Te ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas y mi grato saludo desde la distancia. _

_Si no puedo estar contigo, rezo para que puedas escuchar mi voz y la música que te envío. Sabes de mi amor por Schubert, ésta es su música, que toco contigo en mi corazón._

_ Jasper Withlock._"

Me había escrito y hasta se acordaba de mi cumpleaños. Acompañando sus sentidas palabras, tan significativas para mí, estaban las partituras de la canción que dedicaba. Mi corazón se me salía del pecho, imaginándolo frente al piano interpretando la melodía. Debía responderle de inmediato.

"_Querido Jasper:_

_ Días anteriores visité a mis tíos y a Luis. Todo sigue igual y su compañía no se compara con lo grata de tu anterior visita. _

_Ojalá pudieras asistir a mi cumpleaños, pero acepto que debes tener otros compromisos de los que no puedes librarte._

_Te agradezco la melodía de Schubert, me ha encantado. De ahora en más, cuando la escuche pensaré en ti._

_ Con cariño, Alice."_

-Feliz cumpleaños, hija!-Me saludaron mis padres en el desayuno.

-Gracias.-Sonriendo.

-Aquí tienes nuestro obsequio.-Entregándome una caja.

-Es precioso, me encanta.-Viendo un hermoso y delicado collar de diamantes- Papá podrías ponérmelo?

-Claro que sí.

-Te queda perfecto, Alice.

-Muchas gracias, papá, mamá.-Abrazándolos.

Más tarde llegaron parientes, amigas, mis tíos y Luis, que me entregó una pequeña cajita, motivo por el cual empalidecí de sólo pensar que adentro estuviera un anillo de compromiso. Pero gracias a dios, en su lugar había unos aros muy lindos.

-Cuando piensas que se te declarará Luis?

-No muy pronto, espero.-Le contesté a mi amiga Isabella.

-Sigues con Jasper metido en la cabeza, verdad?

-Sí, y no solo en mi cabeza, no lo he podido evitar. Además, a Luis no le atraigo… si llega a proponerme matrimonio es sólo por el arreglo de nuestros padres.

-Serías capaz de darle una negativa, como respuesta?

-No creo poder hacer eso…-Dudando.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema… te han gustado los obsequios?

-Sí, todos son bellísimos.

-Más té, Srta. Alice?

-No, gracias Lily.

Los invitados se habían retirado ya, sólo quedábamos mis padres y yo, contemplando los regalos y las cartas de felicidades en el salón.

-Disfrutaste de tu festejo, hija?-Dijo mi padre.

-Sí, papá. Gracias, fue muy agradable.-Sonriendo.

-Nos alegramos que lo hayas pasado bien.-Agregó mi madre.

-Srta. Alice, acaba de llegar esto para usted.-Anunció Lily mientras entraba a la sala.

-Es de Jasper, digo del Sr. Withlock.-Me apresuré a corregir-Oh, mira mamá… es hermosa.-Dije mientras observaba la pulsera de finos diamantes.

-Fue muy generoso de su parte, el Sr. Withlock… no crees cielo?-Preguntó mi madre.

No pude pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba entre absorta y feliz. Leí para mí la nota que acompañaba el regalo.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, querida Alice. Espero sea de tu agrado el brazalete. Lo escogí pensando en ti. Con cariño, Jasper_."

Iba a matarme de amor, estaba en todos los detalles posibles. Estuvo presente en mí, todo el día, como lo venía haciendo desde hacía un tiempo.

-Por favor, no te muevas… pintar una nariz siempre es un reto para mí.

-Puedo hablar, al menos?

-Sí, pero no puedes moverte.-Tratando de concentrarme.

-No hay nada que se le iguale a un jardín inglés.-Exponiendo un tema de conversación.

-Pasé toda mi vida en Northumberland, no conozco otros.

-Podríamos recorrer otros lugares, elije uno e iremos.-Inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

-Te estás moviendo.-Reí.

-Lo siento.-Se excusó y volvió a su posición anterior.

-Ahora estás sonriendo.-Acoté y ambos reímos-Es imposible, eres peor que él.-Señalando a Dash, que estaba junto a mí.

-Puedo ver que te ha gustado mi regalo.-Señaló sentándose a mi lado, mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Por supuesto, un gran gesto de tu parte Jasper. Gracias.

Se hospedaba en una hacienda, no muy lejos de mi casa. Se quedaría un par de días, prometiendo visitarme constantemente. Así tuviera que inventar cualquier excusa para ello.

Una tarde se presentó muy optimista, cargando unos cuantos elementos y después de tomar el té en el jardín de mí casa, me enseñaría Arquería.

-Recuerda lo primero es encontrar un punto de apoyo, así que coloca la mano más debajo de tu barbilla.-Me explicaba con paciencia. Yo asentí, prestando mucha atención a cada indicación.- Bien, así debe ser siempre.-Prosiguió- Afloje el arco…-Imitando a mi lado cómo debía poner los brazos-…la mano debe sostener firmemente con dos dedos.

-Sostener.-Repetí, pretendiendo imitar el movimiento que Jasper me había indicado.

-Bien, y lo estiras hasta debajo de la barbilla.-Viendo mi acción- Dobla un poco el brazo y gira la muñeca- Poniéndose detrás mío para ver si estaba apuntando en dirección correcta- Bien, muy bien.- Comentó alegre.

Yo lo miré, embobada y contenta por su empeño en enseñarme su deporte favorito.

-Ahora vamos a probar con una flecha.-Sacándome de mis pensamientos, ofreciendo el nuevo elemento a incorporar.

Acercamos mucho nuestras caras para visualizar la posición de la flecha, sus manos con las mías se complementaban. Nos miramos a los ojos, por unos segundos, olvidándonos de todo y de todos.

Me acosté en mi cama, miré el techo y pensé en él, como siempre lo hacía. "_Debes aprender a dominar las reglas del juego hasta que lo hagas mejor que ellos._" Sonreí como una tonta al recordar ese momento y la tierna sonrisa suya mientras lo decía.

Nos encontrábamos en el Palacio de Buckingham, hacía unos meses que lo habían terminado, era imponente. Realmente majestuoso. El motivo de nuestra presencia aquí era porque el padre de Jasper, William Withlock sería nombrado Rey de Inglaterra. Su hermano, Jorge IV se casaría con Marie Ane Fitzherbert (aparentemente la unión era ilegal, protocolarmente hablando) y debía renunciar a su puesto, para cedérselo a William. Ese era uno de los temas familiares por el cual Jasper no pudo asistir el día de mi cumpleaños. No debió ser muy agradable el revuelo de tal magnitud en la realeza.

La coronación se realizó en la Abadía de Westminster, donde estaban presentes los familiares, muchos políticos, algunas familias de otros reinos y gran parte de la sociedad aristócrata.

Ahora en uno de los grandes salones del palacio, esperábamos la primera entrada oficial de los reyes, que nos deleitarían con un baile.

-Sus majestades, el Rey William y la Reina Adelaide de Inglaterra.- Anunciaron antes de que los músicos comenzaran con el vals.

Primero bailaron ellos dos solos, era su momento y todos merecíamos verlo. Luego, Jasper se acercó a mí y tendió su mano diciendo: "_Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?_". Acepté sin titubear.

-No sientes que nos observan?-Me animé a decir.

-Sí, así es pero por tu belleza. Estás preciosa.-Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Tú estás muy elegante.

-Debo estarlo, la ocasión lo amerita, siendo este es mi primer baile también.

-Tu primer baile?-Lo miré a los ojos confundida.

-Está bailando con el Príncipe de Gales, Srta. Alice.-Contestó levantando un poco la barbilla, como signo de superioridad y honor, mientras reía por lo bajo acompañado de una mirada pícara.

-Oh, no… no deberías estar bailando conmigo. Debe haber alguien más…-Dije acomodando mis ideas y cayendo en la realidad de la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Más qué? Importante?-Interrumpió.- Creo poder elegir con quien bailo y con quién no. Además, tú eres importante para mí. Disfrútalo y relájate.-Ordenó al final.

**_(Esta es la canción que bailan: .com/watch?v=uoOfd0dmXt4)_**

Cada vuelta que dábamos, al compás de la música, me sentía volar. Jasper es tan buen bailarín, sabe guiar de una forma tan natural que produce envidia.

Nunca tuvimos la necesidad ni la fuerza necesaria para romper la conexión visual, que habíamos creado. Sus ojos posados en los míos y viceversa. Tan abstraídos de todo que bailamos varias canciones sin darnos cuenta.

Cada uno hiso una reverencia al finalizar nuestro baile y caminamos hacia un costado.

-Imagino que ha sido un día muy largo, estás cansado?

-No, no lo estoy…-Respondió.- Cuánto tiempo estarás en Londres?

-Sólo hasta el viernes.

-Oh, cielos. Debo bailar con la Princesa de Prusia.-Escuchando que una nueva melodía comenzaba. Agachamos levemente nuestras cabezas hacia adelante y lo vi dirigirse hacia el centro del salón.

No podía ni quería dejar de mirarlo. A él, al parecer, le pasó lo mismo. Sonreíamos a la distancia, como niños cómplices de una travesura.

"_Mi querida Alice:_

_ Se me ocurren varios motivos para visitarte y permanecer el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Espero poder hacerlos realidad._

_Me temo que como nuevos reyes, mis padres y yo nos mantendremos ocupados durante los próximos meses. Por consiguiente, no sé cuándo podré volver a verte._

_ Jasper_."

"_Querido Jasper:_

_ Me has ocultado cosas. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a bailar tan placenteramente? No puedo comparar el reciente con el baile de Bedfordshire._

_Ansío la llegada de cada una de tus cartas y disfruto de los detalles de cada viaje._

_ Tuya con cariño, Alice_."

"_Mi querida Alice:_

_ Aunque estos días parezcan eternos para mí, no dejo de pensar ni un minuto en ti._

_Jasper._"

Mientras leía la última línea, observé sus partituras en mi atril. Lo echaba de menos.

"_Mi queridísimo Jasper:_

_ Si tan sólo supieras la falta que me haces, el saberte lejos me entristece. Sólo consigo un poco de alegría, al plasmar en el piano las partituras que me regalaste. No soy muy buena, pero te imagino a ti a mi lado, compartiendo a Schubert._

_ Con cariño, Alice_."

-Señora, ha llegado una invitación desde Londres.-Anunció Lily.

-El Sr. Withlock nos invita al palacio, en cuanto nos sea posible.-Leyó mi padre.

-Sabes de qué se trata, Alice?-Preguntó mi madre.

-No, mamá. Pensé que seguían de viaje.

-Su Alteza, el Príncipe de Gales Jasper Withlock, majestad.-Se escuchó nombrar desde la puerta de la acogedora sala. Con mis padres, nos pusimos de pié y esperamos hasta que él viniese en nuestra dirección. Al parar su marcha, hicimos una reverencia.

Sonreí al verlo de nuevo. Más apuesto que de costumbre.

Conversamos, todos, un largo rato. Él sobre todo lo vivido en su viaje, junto a los reyes.

-Llámenme por mi nombre, nada de 'majestad', por favor.

-Sus padres siguen de viaje, Sr. Withlock?-Dijo mi madre.

-Sí, Sra. Brandom pero regresan pasado mañana. Anticipé mi regreso por un asunto pendiente aquí.-Fijando su mirada en la mía.-Sr. Brandom, me permitiría hablar, a solas con su hija?

-Por supuesto, majestad.-Contestó inmediatamente mi padre.

-Sentémonos, por favor.-Me dijo, algo nervioso entrando a una pequeña sala de estar.

-El jardín es magnífico.-Observando rápidamente la bella vista por la ventana.

-Me complace que te guste. Deseo que te sientas como en tu casa.-Lo miré expectante, dubitativa.- Alice… nada podría hacerme más feliz, dichoso en realidad, de que accedieras a mi deseo de quedarte conmigo.-Permanecí sentada, pero él se levanto. Se arrodilló delante mío y depositó un anillo en mi mano.- Alice Brandom, prometo amarte cada momento por siempre, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Era el momento más feliz de mi vida y Jasper era el responsable de ello. Lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos, a la vez que una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

-Sí.-respondí- Claro que sí.- Colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo, me levanté y después de darle un fugaz beso, lo abracé.

Darle la noticia a mis padres fue sencillo, no podrían estar más felices. Y aunque no les gustara la idea, no hubiesen podido hacer nada, es deseo de un Príncipe. Debe hacerse lo que ordene.

Mi madre me abrazó de tal manera que casi me deja sin aliento. Sabía que algo pasaba entre Jasper y yo, pero nunca imaginó que me pediría matrimonio. Mi padre, contento por la reciente noticia, me bajó de la nube trayendo a Luis a la conversación.

-Ocurre algo?-Me preguntó Jasper al notar mi cambio de humor.

-No, nada… es sólo que, debo aclarar las cosas con Luis.

-Oh, entiendo.-Tomando mi mano.-Yo estoy a tu lado, Alice. Podemos decírselo juntos, no podrá negarse.

-Harías eso?-Mis ojos vidriosos lo miraron tiernamente.

-Eso y más, si es lo que quieres.

Después de presentarnos en la casa de mis tíos y Luis, Jasper habló muy tranquilo, explicando en la posición que yo me encontraba, sabiendo que tenía un compromiso desde nacida y que ahora, por deseo del Príncipe, debía declinar dicho pacto familiar.

Al principio no fue tomado de la mejor manera, pero no podían hacer otra que más que quejarse. Luis era el menos contento, por más que no me amaba, lo tomó como una traición. Su orgullo y hombría era lo que más le pesaba.

Mis padres, hablaron con ellos al día siguiente, mis tíos lo habían entendido completamente. Pero Luis había decidido irse de viaje, alejarse un tiempo.

Para mí, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Recorrí, a paso lento, el camino hacia el altar junto a mi padre. Mi vestido blanco, con delicados bordados en color marfil, en mi mano libre sostenía un ramo de flores y sobre mi cabeza una tiara en combinación.

La Capilla Real del Palacio de St. James, en Londres, se encontraba repleta de personas, muchas de ellas familiares de toda Europa, políticos y amigos.

Los reyes se encontraban en primera fila, observándolo todo. Fueron muy amables conmigo cuando Jasper me presentó, por primera vez, ante ellos.

La noticia se las había comunicado antes de regresar de viaje, la cual tomaron de la mejor manera, según él. A pesar de que tenían intensiones de que contrajera matrimonio con su prima Sofía.

Me sentía nerviosa, sí, pero el hombre que amaba me esperaba allí. Mi mundo gira a su alrededor.

Mi padre depositó mi mano sobre la de Jasper, nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos para luego dirigir nuestra completa atención al sacerdote.

La ceremonia concluyó después de que mi amor afirmara, como lo hice yo minutos antes.

-Aceptas a esta mujer en el sagrado acto de matrimonio?

-Acepto.-Respondió casi inmediatamente.

Nos encontramos en nuestra habitación, sentados en la gran cama. Yo vistiendo un camisón blanco y él su pijama, debajo de la bata.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia él, lo besé tímidamente. Él acarició mi rostro con sus manos, besó mi frente, mejilla, nariz y boca. Corrió mi pelo y besó mi cuello y hombro. Me acerqué aún más a él, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, hasta quedar sentada encima de sus piernas.

Desde ese momento no dejamos de besarnos y acariciarnos, tomándonos todo el tiempo del mundo para sentirnos por primera vez.

A la mañana siguiente me sentí plena, a mi lado se encontraba Jasper todavía dormido. Me incorporé un poco para acariciar su pecho, lo contemplé como quien lo hace con algo único y hermoso.

Mi acción produjo que abriera sus ojos y tomase mi mano, sonreímos a la vez.

Me acomodé sobre su hombro.

-Ahora estoy casada del todo.-Afirmé sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Cuando seamos viejos y veamos a nuestros hijos, recordaremos este como el día que comenzaron nuestras vidas.

-No demasiados hijos, por favor.-Le rogué.-Y no muy pronto.

-Te advierto que estoy esperando una gran familia.-Me dijo sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Comenzamos a reír y me abrazó.- Buenos días, esposa.-Saludó acariciando mi mejilla.

-Buenos días.- Dije antes de besarlo.

A la tarde fuimos a cabalgar, el día lo ameritaba pero casi al final comenzó a llover. Nos refugiamos debajo de un gran árbol. Atamos nuestros caballos a una rama y abrazados admiramos el paisaje.

Nuestras miradas seguían encontrándose casi instintivamente, nos reíamos y besábamos a cada minuto.

De un momento a otro, Jasper corre hacia adelante quedando bajo la intensa lluvia.

-Jasper, a donde vas?- No respondió; empezó a bailar como lo hizo en nuestro primer baile. Yo reí por su ocurrencia, corrí hacia él para abrazarlo y besarlo. Esa lluvia no arruinaría nuestra luna de miel.

Regresamos al palacio, empapados pero con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros. Felices.

Entramos al vestidor, él dejó su galera sobre una mesita y comenzó a sacarse la casaca frente al espejo. Yo unos pasos detrás de él, moría de amor con cada movimiento perfecto. Era posible estar así de obnubilada?

Lo abracé por detrás, mi manos en su firme pecho, frío por lo húmedo de la camisa. Lo tomé por sorpresa, ya que giró levemente su cabeza para poder verme. Lo apreté más a mi cuerpo, besé su hombro y él posó sus manos sobre las mías. Tiró la cabeza para atrás, hasta tocar mi frente. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, en silencio.

Se giró y con sus manos sosteniendo mi cara, me besó. Mientras, le desataba el pañuelo del cuello y desabotonaba su camisa.

-Cuidaremos el uno del otro, verdad?-Rompiendo el silencio.

-Siempre.-Me respondió.

Besé sus labios, mientras Jasper se deshacía del pañuelo anudado en mi cuello. No hacía falta que sonriéramos, nuestros ojos ya lo demostraban, inmersos en la mirada del otro.

Parados uno frente al otro, separándonos algo más de un metro, en la privacidad de nuestra habitación, le di la noticia.

-Estás segura?-Me preguntó con sus manos en la cintura. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Se acercó y arrodilló ante mí, puso sus manos delicadamente en mi vientre y lo besó. Depositó su cabeza sobre él y me abrazó cuidadosamente. Lo escuché reír de felicidad, por lo bajo. Yo estaba tan feliz como él o más. Acaricié su pelo, a la vez que una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

-Felicidades, Majestad.-Nos decían cada uno que se enteraba.

-Querida que feliz me haces.-Me dijo mi madre, antes de abrazarme.

-Mamá no me aplastes.-Reí.

-Qué han dicho los Reyes?

-Están encantados con la noticia, ya esperaban ansiosos que ocurriera.-Respondió Jasper, que se encontraba a mi lado, con su mano entrelazada a la mía.

Mi padre y Diana también se encontraban allí, dando su apoyo imprescindible para mí.

_¡Guardias, saludo real! Presenten armas!_

Dijeron los soldados la mañana en que Jasper y yo salimos del palacio, en carruaje. Él decía que era muy bueno ir por las calles, saludando a los ciudadanos. Nos colocaba en una posición más popular, más cerca de ellos; del pueblo.

_¡Allí van los Príncipes!_ Gritaban mientras se acercaban al carruaje en movimiento. A mí me atemorizaba un poco, ya que nunca había sido el centro de atención pero Jasper se comportaba de lo más normal. Saludaba a todos y recibía con gracia las palabras de aquellas personas.

-Relájate, Alice. Todo está bien.-Me animó, colocando su mano sobre la mía. Yo le contesté simplemente con una sonrisa.

De pronto, se escuchó un estruendo muy fuerte proveniente del lado derecho. Jasper me corrió hacia atrás lo más posible con su brazo y se tiró sobre mí. Los guardias estuvieron encima de nosotros a los pocos segundos. Estaba anonadada y en shock. Veía a la gente correr en diferentes direcciones, pero había un par de personas que fueron hacia un punto en particular.

No entendí lo que había ocurrido hasta ver que mi amado no se movía.

Entré corriendo acompañada de guardias y sirvientes que cargaban a Jasper en dirección a nuestra habitación. Le habían quitado la casaca y en su camisa blanca se podía ver una gran mancha de roja.

Mi madre estaba allí y cuando vio esa terrible imagen, empalideció. No pude siquiera hablarle, entré enseguida para acompañar a Jasper en todo momento.

Entré a rezar a la capilla, mientras el doctor lo examinaba. Le rogué que no se lo llevara, que no lo quitara de mi lado, que sin él no podría vivir.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada más.-Me informó el doctor, mientras contemplaba a Jasper de pie frente a la cama.-El Príncipe necesita reposo.

Esperé hasta que saliera para aproximarme lo más rápido posible hacia su lado. Entre sollozos, me senté y le besé ambas mejillas. Él recibió con gusto aunque se le notaba el dolor en su rostro. Con su mano izquierda acarició mi espalda.

-Creí que iba a perderte.-Le dije llorando, mientras lo besaba.

-No tenía buena puntería.-Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Por qué lo hiciste? Fue muy estúpido, por qué lo hiciste?-Acongojada.

-Tenía dos buenas razones. Una… no podría permitir que alguien te lastime, ni a nuestro hijo. Y dos…tú eres la única mujer que he tenido y tendré jamás. Eres toda mi existencia. Y te amaré hasta mi último aliento.-Lo volví a besar después de aquellas palabras. Era el amor de mi vida y estaba allí, vivo junto a mí. Se pondría bien y todo este amargo episodio quedaría en el olvido.

Me dijeron que el hombre que disparó fue contratado, y quien estuvo detrás de aquello fue Luis. No pude creerlo en el momento, Luis fue el culpable de que casi perdiera a mi esposo. Luis, quien era familia e iba casarse conmigo. No era justo que me haya hecho esto.

-Buenos días, esposa mía.-Me saludó con un beso en la frente, mientras me daba a Victoria para que la cargara.

-Buenos días.-Le respondí, antes de que se alejara.-Estás con mamá, ahora.-Le hablé a mi pequeña hija de solo unos meses.

El 16 de abril de 1940, Jasper fue nombrado Rey de Inglaterra debido al fallecimiento de su padre, después de una terrible enfermedad. Yo me convertí en reina, algo que de niña nunca hubiera imaginado.

Tuvimos 9 hijos, los cuales participaron de los reinados de España, Suecia, Noruega, Yugoslavia, Rusia, Grecia, Rumania y Alemania.

En nuestros logros como reyes, fuimos abanderados en reformas en la educación, la salud y la industria. Haciendo grandes cambios para un progreso mejor.

De ancianos, cada noche en nuestra habitación, recordamos el primer momento en que estuvimos juntos y fue el comienzo de nuestra dichosa vida. El comienzo de algo grande.

FIN.


End file.
